moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Thing from Another World, The
Category:Films | directed by = Christian Nyby | written by = Charles Lederer | produced by = Howard Hawks; Edward Lasker | music by = Dimitri Tiomkin | cinematography = Russell Harlan | edited by = Roland Gross | distributed by = RKO Radio Pictures | release date(s) = April 6th, 1951 | mpaa rating = | running time = 87 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} The Thing from Another World is an American feature film of the science fiction and horror genres. It is based on the 1938 novella Who Goes There? by John W. Campbell. The film was directed by Christian Nyby with a screenplay written by Charles Lederer. It was produced by Howard Hawks & RKO Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on April 6th, 1951. The premise of the film involves a scientific research station set up at the North Pole aimed at studying a downed U.F.O. space saucer. After uncovering the frozen remains of an alien humanoid body, the researchers found out they bit off more than they can chew - but not more than the alien can chew. After thawing out, this plant-based alien jerk begins tearing through dogs and humans alike. Unfortunately, Kurt Russell is still in diapers at this point, and won't be ready to save the day for another thirty years or so. Plot Cast Appearances * Ambrose * Arthur Carrington * Barnes * Bill Stone * Bob * Chapman * Eddie Dykes * Fogarty * Ken "Mac" Macpherson * Laurence * Lee * Nikki * Patrick Hendry * Redding * Scotty * Smith * Stern * Tex Richards * Vorhees * Wilson * Alaska :* Anchorage * North Pole * Washington :* Seattle * Washington, D.C. * Hawaii :* Honolulu * Mars * Axe * Flame thrower * Geiger counter * Hammer * Meat cleaver * Pickaxe * Dogs * Octopi * United States Air Force * Cook * Editor * Pilot * Scientist * Soldier * Corporal * Crew Chief * Brigadier General * Captain * Doctor * Lieutenant * Accelerated healing * Aircraft * Alien monsters * Burn victims * Crash landings * Dead animals * Electrocution * Extraterrestrial * Gary Cooper * Laboratory * Meteor * Monsters * Plant monsters * Radioactivity * Regeneration * Severed hand * Severed limbs * Smoking * Spacecraft * Thing, The Notes * Copyright info: MCMLI, RKO Radio Pictures, Inc.; All rights reserved. * The Thing from Another World, The Thing from Another World (1951), and Thing from Another World, The (1951) all redirect to this page. * Production on The Thing from Another World began on October 25th, 1950. Principal photography concluded on March 3rd, 1951. * Parts of this movie were filmed at Glacier National Park in Montana. Another movie that was filmed here is 1980's The Shining. * Scenes of the scientific research station were filmed at the Ice & Cold Storage Company in Los Angeles, California. * This is the first film released through Winchester Pictures Corp. They also produced The Big Sky in 1952. * The Thing from Another World was re-released theatrically in 1957. * This movie was remade as The Thing in 1982 by director John Carpenter. It was remade again in 2011, also titled The Thing by Matthijs van Heijningen. * There are a total of eleven credited cast members in this film. Nine are male cast members, and two are female cast members. The full cast listing for this film at IMDB lists an additional fifteen actors who play minor roles in the film. * There are 20 named characters in this film, including uncredited cast members. * This film marks the directorial debut of Christian Nyby. Well done, sir. * This is Charles Lederer's nineteenth feature film work as either a screenplay writer or story developer. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is "Where did it come from? How did it get here? What is it? Will it destroy us all? Can we escape it?" * For the 1957 re-release of the film, promotional materials included the phrase "No One In This World Can Match The Menace Of The Thing". * The Thing from Another World is the film that Tommy Doyle was watching on Halloween night in 1978 in Halloween. * Another iconic science fiction film of note that was released in 1951 is The Day the Earth Stood Still. * Actor Kurt Russell, who will go on to play the role of R.J. MacReady in the 1982 remake was born almost two weeks before the premiere of The Thing from Another World. Recommendations External Links * * * * The Thing from Another World at The Thing Wiki * The Thing from Another World at Wikipedia * * * Category:1950s/Films Category:1951/Films Category:April, 1951/Films Category:RKO Pictures Category:Black and white films Category:Theatrically released films Category:Remade Category:Based on a novel Category:T/Films Category:Films with crew categories